A new friendship
by LeijonMakara
Summary: Meulin finds herself heads over heels for the new guy Kurloz Makara and needs her girl friends to help her, what she is unaware of is that Kurloz want to become close to her as well but everyone know what a risk it is to date a Makara.


_**Chapter one:**_

Meulin was not really as other girls her age. She wasn't atlethic as Latula, Not a brainiac as Aranea, Not a weirdo as Damara, Not that girl that could beat anyone as Meenah or the classy type as Porrim. She didn't really fall into any type part from that one who loved to draw, cats and secretly sat and had notes of which of her girl friends fit with which guy. She also self had a secretly crush on one of the boys. The mysterious Kurloz Makara that just had trasfered. She could sit and look at him at the lessons. He had some sort of facepaint to look like a skull and always something with bones on it. He had purple jeans and a skeleton hoodie that day he walked up to her when she looking at Latula skating in the park. He waved a bit.

_"Is this seat taken?"_

He pointed at the bench she sat on. She shook her head, to much in her own thoughts and cheering on Latula to realize who the voice belonged to. She now and then sketched the scene before her, her friend doing tricks and suddenly get skated into by Mituna Captor.

_"Mog Mog Mog" _

Kurlos raised an eyebrow looking confused on the girl who seemed to fangirl over a boy almost making her friend break something. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. She had long, curly and fluffy red hair, freckles, green eyes and dressed in a green shirt with a black dress-shirt under, black skirt, green kneesocks and black flats. She was rather cute but he bet she was into more classy guys as that Vantas boy or Cronus Ampora, not guys as him. She suddenly looked at him from the corner of her eye, slightly blushing before Latula called her name and she ran up to her friend. He caught himself looking at her behind and looked away, slightly blushing under the facepaint. Her name was Meulin? It was a rather cute name and made him think of a fluffy cat or something, She had a cat-like name, she must be a Leijon. He guessed that his father would be angry if he tried to befriend someone lower than himself, he hated it and he was ready to take the chance, she seemed kind and he wanted a friend. Meulin couldn't stop ranting about that he, the new guy had talked to her and sat beside her! She also ranted about that Latula should have asked for the boys number. Latula just laughed it all away, loving her friends enthusiasm.

_"Meulin, you are so fun when you rant like that, in diffrence from Kanki, so are your rants hillarious!"  
_

Meulin just smiled and keeps being loud, attracting Meenah and Aranea but also Kankri and Porrim. Porrim was very interested in the latest news and had information about the new boy, she was willing to give Meulin information in exchange to make her friend some more dresses. Meulin agreeded with a sigh, she already had too many clothes already. Kurloz wondered more about the girl so he knew exactly who to ask, the skater boy and his friend Cronus Ampora. He knew Cronus from before, being rich meant that you had to be with other rich persons. He found them at the parking lot, loudly discussing the skater girl. He waved a bit and the loud greaser got surprised so he almost fell of the hub of his car.

_"Kurloz, what brings you here?" _  
_  
"I need information about a girl"_

Cronus smiled and said that he had come to the right guy. Mituna said he better skate home and left them. He told him anything he would know about the girl. He was surprised when Cronus said that she might have a crush on someone. Meanwhile was Meulin sitting at Porrims bed as her friend made her a new dress. Porrim told her what she knew, being one of the most classy and wanted girl on the entire school made her get to know information about everyone. Meulin hugged a pillow and listened thoghtfully. She got really surprised that he was a Makara and that his dad was the second pricipal of the school. She shivered a bit, his dad was scary but so was Meenah's mom too, who was the head principle. Kurloz decided to try to talk to Meulin the following day. The next morning was Meulin wearing one of the many dresses Porrim had made for her.


End file.
